10 Song Drabble
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Inspired by LegacyChick! 10 different songs to inspire 10 different short drabbles for one pairing. Each drabble has it's own varying rating. Slash!
1. Rolleigns

**So I was roaming around FF for something to read and I stumbled along this little drabble series that LegacyChick had done. It sounded like a lot of fun so I wanted to try it as well. So, the idea was sparked by her, and if you're a Candy lover, you should totally check it out, because that's her pairing through out. As far as rules go to do this, you pick one pairing and put your Mp3/Ipod/Spotify on shuffle and for each song you write your pairing. Once the song is over so is the drabble. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be! My Pairing is Reigns/Rollins. So, I hope you enjoy! And A HUGE shout out to LegacyChick for having this on her page. I hope you don't mind that I wanted to do one too!**

* * *

_**10 Song Drabble**_

**Show Me Love – t.A.T.u.**

Seth heard the phone ringing next to his head, he picked it up, looking over the name and blew out a sigh. He didn't want to talk to him. He pressed the accept button after another moment, letting it rest against his ear as he rolled to his side. "What do you want?" he asked, all greetings and all attempt at politeness gone.

"I'm sorry."

Seth blew out another heated sigh. "Yeah, you're sorry?" he asked, voice rising into a low roar. "That's great, you're fucking sorry. Well I'm not, so fuck you!" He could feel the tears choke him as his uneasy breath blew into the receiver of his cell phone.

A sad, slow breath hit the other end. "I never meant for it to happen Seth," he breathed, his voice low, tired. "I know that doesn't make it right, but I want you to know that you're the only one that matters. Anyone else that tries gets fed up with me, but you. You're there for me. You make me want to learn how to do this right."

Seth felt a single tear slide down his cheek, his heart pounding at the implication of those words.

**Goodies – Ciara Feat. Petey Pablo**

Roman swallowed hard, eyes wide at the way the other man was moving around the dance floor. That thin, lithe body just seemed to sway and bend perfectly with the beat of the music. He let his eyes wander up the long legs, encased in tight blue jeans, that rode low on the other man's hips, a little sliver of belly showing from under his shirt. He looked up to the dark eyes, twin chocolate orbs meeting his. He saw a smile creep on those lips before he looked away.

Seth wasn't going to let Roman get away from him this time. He walked over, swaying his hips with the heavy beat as he touched the other man's shoulder. "Dance?" he asked loudly over the music, surprised eyes on him. "C'mon, you know you want to."

Roman didn't have a chance to decline as Seth dragged him away from the table, ignoring the smiling faces as Seth pressed his ass against Roman's hips, circling them as he continued to dance, Roman's large frame still.

Seth gasped, large hands on his hips. He looked over his shoulder with half lidded eyes.

**Loves Me Not – t.A.T.u**

Roman blew out a breath, wondering where his lover was. He was laying there, arms wrapped around another man. He looked over at the dark hair, blue eyes closed in sleep. How long had he been there? How long had he been lying and going to someone else? He pulled his arms away, wondering what the other man felt for him. He knew it was meant to start out as a fling, something to keep his mind straight while Seth was ignoring him. That's all it was supposed to be, a complete distraction from how alone he really felt.

He shook his head, standing and grabbing his pants, his hands fisting tight in the material of his jeans. Seth loved him. He knew that. And he loved Seth and he'd only complicated things by finding comfort elsewhere.

**Lights Out – Hollywood Undead**

Seth held up the spray can, his lower lip stuck between his teeth as he pressed the button down and went to work. He smirked once he'd finished, looking over his work. "Hey Rome!" he called, looking around the corner of the brick building, his chocolate eyes landing on the other man as he stood there in his ripped up jeans, his hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Hey!"

Grey eyes looked over, a smirk on the full lips. "Yeah Rollins?" he asked, pulling his hands free from his pockets and walking over to where the other man was. "This what you're working on?"

Seth nodded, tossing the empty can away, wiping his hands on his thighs. "Yeah, not my best work, but whatever," he answered, a hand winding in the back of his hair. He groaned, the hand fisting tight. "Fuck," he growled, lips and teeth suddenly on him.

"Like that?" Roman asked, pulling back a moment later, his lower lip bleeding from one of Seth's sharp canines that had sunk into him. He slammed him up against the wall, his hands grasping the narrow hips and grinding them together. "I think I got paint in your hair."

Seth shrugged, smirking dangerously into the tanned face. "Fuck my hair," he answered, his mouth covered once again in a possessive kiss.

"I rather be fucking you."

**Red To Black – Fort Minor**

The night air was hot against his skin as he walked through the park. He knew it had to be close to midnight, maybe later as he passed the tall ornate clock. He didn't dare look up, not wanting to know. He sighed, hands tightening into fists. He stopped, a sudden shadow appearing ahead of him. "I'm not in the mood to be fucked with," he snapped, the shadow only coming closer. "I'm warning you."

"It's just me Seth," the deep voice said, a tanned male walking up, standing right in front of the smaller brunette. "It's me."

Seth looked up, eyes red and swollen. "It's over Rome," he breathed, falling to his knees, another fresh set of tears washing down his smooth cheeks. "It's all over. There's nothing left."

Roman squatted down, wrapping his arms around the other man. "I'm here. I'm here."

**Love Hate Relationship – Trapt**

Seth ground his hips down onto Roman's, their bodies igniting further into the fire that they'd set between them. He needed that man below him. He needed those hands on him, those lips on his. He let out a low groan, knowing there had to be some sort of power that the older man had over him.

Large hands ran over Seth's hands, dull nails raking over his nipples as a loud moan filled the air. He smirked, those dark eyes on him half lidded and full of lust. "Keep riding me," he growled, his hands resting on narrow hips as he slammed up into the lithe body.

Seth nodded, moving faster. This was what he wanted. He needed this. Everything Reigns gave him, he would lap up like an obedient lap dog, knowing that if he didn't Roman would go somewhere else, and refused to let someone else have him. He was going to be the only one that held the other man captive like this. He was going to take all the pleasure, all the pain and everything in between and bury it inside of himself. He'd show Roman that he was the only one that would put up with it. He was the only one that would take it.

**When I Was Your Man – Bruno Mars**

Roman looked down at the sight below in the hotel lobby. He sighed, watching as Seth embraced another man, pulling him in for a quick kiss to his cheek. It was the sharp blade of a knife that eased into his heart.

He knew it was his fault that Seth was with someone else. He'd been the one that had pushed Seth away. It had been his pride, his lack of compassion that had pushed him into another man's arms.

He sighed, knowing there was no way he could go and fix what he'd done, not when Seth looked so happy with his arm wrapped around the tattooed one. He bit back a groan of pain, his hand resting on the hotel banister.

Even though he'd messed up, he hoped that the other man made Seth happier than anyone ever could. Seth deserved it.

**Pullin' Me Back – Chingy, Tyrese**

Roman looked back at the bed where the two toned man was laying, his chest bare and covered in red bites that he'd only made minutes before. He swallowed, pulling his jeans up, knowing chocolate eyes were on him as he dressed. He felt the soft material slip over his head before he looked back, those long arms folded under the smiling face, the long tattoo on the other man's back showing.

"Leaving me already?" he asked, looking the freshly dressed man up and down. "I know you have places to be, people to see."

Roman knew that Seth was only was being considerate but those words stung him. He didn't like leaving Seth. He actually hate it. He didn't like how they always lived like they did. He was constantly going to Seth to just be himself and most of the time it led to them falling into bed together only for him to get up as soon as they were done and leaving to get back to his own personal life.

"We should stop this," he breathed, closing his eyes, heart pounding. "You're only hurting yourself in the long run Roman."

**Doctor Online – Zeromancer**

Roman stood at the top of the building, the toe of one boot resting just over the ledge. He looked down, swallowing hard. If he was going to do it, he wanted to at least feel the air rushing through his hair one last time before he closed his eyes and let the pain over take him. He took a deep breath, thinking back on the conversation he'd had with Seth earlier that night.

"_If you were going to die, how'd you want to go?" Roman asked, unfastening his wrist brace, looking over into the dark brown eyes as they became visible from behind the fresh shirt the smaller male had just pulled on._

"_Well, I guess in a blaze of glory," he laughed, looking up into the stoic grey eyes. "Depends, are we talking suicide or just in general?"_

_Roman shrugged, turning his head back to his gear. He'd meant suicide, but he was going to let Seth interpret it how ever he wanted._

"_If I was going to ff myself, I think I'd rather shoot myself. Least amount of pain. Maybe hanging if I wanted to watch the world slowly fade."_

**Gallery – Mario Vasquez (Spanish Version)**

Seth watched as Roman walked past him, the charm on heavy. He swallowed hard, watching as the Samoan man continued on, those grey eyes focused on the man next to him, a beautiful smile resting on his lips. He took a deep breath, knowing that they looked so perfect together, but it was only a charade. They weren't happy and he hated watching Roman continue on with the relationship.

He took a step forward, knowing that he could make the other man happier. He could make Roman the happiest man in the world, if only that little body he had pulled close to him would let him go. He hated the way they fit together, Roman's arm draped around the other man's small shoulders. He bit his lower lip, clutching his fist as he walked up, turning Roman to him, his eyes begging for Roman to give him a moment of his time, just a moment.

"Seth?" Roman asked, following as Seth pulled him off to the side. "What's going on?"

Seth looked down at their shoes, biting his lower lip. He mumbled something in Spanish, looking up hopefully.

* * *

(A/N): So, yeah just something for fun. You guys should tell me which one you like the best though. I know it makes the creative juices run so you may see some of these later on in a future fic.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	2. Ambrollins

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Note: So, I felt like doing this again with another couple. I might update this off and on with various couples when I want practice or need some inspiration. This one is Ambrollins. (I'm telling you, this is good fun. Try it out loves!) -JJ**

* * *

_**10 Song Drabble II**_

**Coming Down – Five Finger Death Punch**

Dean glared at his reflection, his fist curling in at his side. He looked into his own piercing blue eyes, the hurt, the pain, everything there resting for any one there that cared to look. Not that any one would. He growled, fist cocking back before it slammed into the mirror, sending shattered glass all around him, cutting his fist and arm up. "Fuck you!" he growled, turning towards the hallway, knowing no one was there to care about his blood or the broken mirror. He felt the warm blood slipping down his arm, spotting along the hardwood floor as he made his way to his bedroom, pausing when he saw him there.

Seth Rollins, that beautiful brunette man as standing there, looking at him. "Dean!" he yelped, running over and grabbing the injured hand. "What the fuck happened this time?" He looked up, the intense blue eyes focused solely on him. "Dean?"

Dean didn't speak, he only grabbed a handful of dark hair before crushing their mouths together, his tongue invading Seth's with vigor. He took in the sweet taste of the other teenager, pushing him against the wall and continuing to devour that mouth. He'd drown there. He'd pull Seth down with him.

**Skin – Sixx:A.M.**

Seth looked down at his arm, the red and white scars bubbled up against his otherwise perfect skin. He groaned, touching them gingerly. It wasn't until he saw pale fingers run over them that he even looked up. "Dean?" he questioned, the tears thick on his lashes. His chocolate eyes were half lidded with exhaustion, his body begging him to sleep.

"I'm here," Dean whispered, running his other hand through the dual colored hair, sighing when he felt the other man lean against him, the hot tears slashing into his chest. "You have to stop this." He breathed hard, Seth's body tensing against him. "This isn't you. These scars mean nothing."

Seth only let out a helpless whimper. "It's all anyone sees, this _is _me," he answered, yanking his arm free from the gentle touch. "This is what I am."

**Everything You Want – Vertical Horizon**

Dean pushed back a bit of blond hair from Seth's face, smiling softly. "Hey, feel a bit better?" he asked gently, looking into the red eyes.

Seth nodded, smiling back. "Why can't I be like you?" he asked suddenly, moving to sit up from his spot on the couch. "You're so strong. You don't take shit from anyone and you could kill at the drop of a hat. I wish I could be like that."

"No you don't," Dean answered, smile falling. "Hey, don't think about stuff like that, okay? You're a sweet guy. Pick yourself up, dust yourself off and get back up. That's how to live." He felt Seth's smile radiate through him, knowing that that smile was all that he would ever get from the other man. He hated to admit it, but he loved Seth. He loved him more than the air he breathed but no matter what he said, it wouldn't matter. He was nothing more than a friend. He would never be any more than that to the slightly younger male, and it bothered him to no end. "Seth."

**Unbreakable Heart – Three Days Grace**

They'd been through the ringer. They'd fought in dingy buildings, put their bodies on the line in the Indies. They'd worked hard, hours of sweat, millions of tears, and in Dean's case probably a bucket of blood to make it to the WWE. They were there, and there was nothing, no one that was going to take their dreams away from them.

Dean stood there, listening to the jeers and boos. He wasn't going to let them bother him. He didn't care if Roman was getting the biggest push out of them. He'd been at this since he was sixteen. There was nothing that could take him down.

Seth couldn't ignore them as well, missing the days that he'd been a favorite down in NXT and FCW. He sighed, looking over at Dean, blues meeting browns as they shared a knowing smile. No matter how hard they were pushed, no matter who hated them, no matter the pain, they would be there together. They would make it to the top of the company. They would do it together, even if they were against each other, they would keep their hearts of steel and fight.

**Race You To The Bottom – New Medicine**

Seth tipped back his beer, looking over at the blond. He smirked, reaching for the fresh one and taking a drink of it. "Ready to quit?" he asked, chuckling at the playful smirk in Dean's eyes.

"You wish pretty boy," Dean answered, downing his second beer the rest of the way and slamming it on the table. "You wanna have a race?"

"A race?"

"Yeah. See who can finish their beer first. Winner gets anything of their choosing," Dean explained, reaching for a new bottle from their pack. "I'll even let you have that little head start."

"Fine, I'll race you Dean," Seth answered, holding his beer tight. He pressed the edge to his lips, waiting until Dean's was there before they both threw their heads back and started guzzling.

**If You're Not The One – Daniel Beddingfield**

Dean looked over the smaller man laying next to him in their shared bed. He brushed a lock of dyed blond hair away from the beautiful sleeping face, really taking in the soft features. He bit his lower lip lightly, a small smile spreading over his lips.

Seth was his light in the dark room he called his life. He was the one that made him feel like a real person. He was the one that made Dean want to do better, be better.

He let his fingers trace down the strong jaw, a small smile curling up his lips when he touched the soft full beard. This was where he belonged. It may sound sappy but Seth was his home. "I love you," he breathed, his eyes closing as he thought of their future.

He didn't like to think to far ahead, too used to living for that day. But with Seth, he wanted to plan his future with that man. He wanted nothing more than to wake up to that face every morning and fall asleep to it every night. He only hoped that Seth felt the same way.

Uncertainty scared Dean the most, there could always be the day that Seth pushed him aside. But to Dean, Seth was the one he was supposed to be with. Seth was the One.

**Last To Know – Three Days Grace**

Seth breathed, watching as Dean walked away from him. He didn't dare let the built up tears fall as he slipped to the floor, heart aching in his chest. He'd questioned Dean on what he'd done wrong, why they weren't working only to end with silence. He'd cried out for the man to come back, tell him how to fix things but nothing.

When he saw Dean again, he was with someone else. He could see the love between them plain as day. He bit back a growl, hurt still raging inside him. Dean had been his first, the first person he'd ever loved so hard. He turned his head, letting the old rumors go through his head. He breathed out, letting the emotions go.

Months went by when Seth was face to face with Dean's lover. "He's only going to play you too," he said, feeling better than he had. He had spent so much time on Dean, loving him only to be left in the end. His best and worst in one man.

**Learn My Lesson – Daughtry**

Dean watched the sunset over the bay, his arm wrapped fully around the man next to him, pulling him even closer. He watched it sink, knowing that the one he was holding wasn't the one he really wanted. He was only a replacement for the love that he'd lost.

He thought back to the man he wished he had next to him. It was his fault that they weren't together. He'd been the one that had messed up. He was the one that had left when Seth needed him. He blew out a sigh, thinking back to how much he'd actually hurt the smaller male.

How was he supposed to tell Seth that he couldn't handle the idea of letting someone inside his walls? How was he supposed to learn how to love someone right when he'd never been loved? His past sucked, every last bit of it. He'd been unwanted and hated and he'd forced that on Seth, trying to keep the other man's open heart away from his cold one.

Dean had been the one that pushed Seth away when all he wanted to do was love him.

**Avelyn (Acoustic) - Trapt**

Dean sat there on the edge of the loading dock, a cigarette stuck between his lips as he sat there with one arm around his best friend, the other man just as silent. He didn't dare speak a word, only looking over to see tears falling slowly down the handsome face every so often. "You don't deserve this," he finally said, pulling the smoke from is lips and flicking it away. "Look at me. He's not your life Seth, he's not what makes you, you."

Seth's blank face broke, a small hurt smile crossing his lips. "How would you know?" he asked gently, looking over into the blue eyes. "He was my everything Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, running a hand over the long pulled back hair. "Because, this isn't you. You're so full of life. You're a happy, cheerful person, even if I hate it. You're pretty much perfect," he said, stopping at the last words, dark brown eyes widening. "I…"

Seth looked down at his hands in his lap, his sad smile perking up just slightly.

**All I Ever Wanted – Basshunter**

Seth smirked, looking over into the happy face, the bright smile on the other man's lips making his heart soar. He nudged Dean's shoulder with his, pushing him slightly to the side. He earned a return nudge, one that made his heart nearly stop just at the way their bodies seemed to cause a spark between them. "I like when you smile," he said gently, smiling even wider at the way Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean was the only thing that Seth wanted. He wanted every bit of the man, how the other man didn't see it, he didn't understand. He would push back everything for Dean, hell he'd pushed people away just to see a smile on those perfect lips when they made it back to the hotel.

* * *

(A/N): Well, just some Ambrollins because I felt like working with them. Hope you enjoyed. I might do more if the mood strikes me. Haha.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
